


Donut Drabbles

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Two drabbles (by my definition 100 words +/- 5).The prompt was Donuts.





	Donut Drabbles

#1

“Michael…” She warns him with a slight laugh. Michael Scofield? Kinky? Never.

“Come on, Sara.” His boyish grin is almost too much to bear and she breaks out in her own, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’ll like it,” he growls playfully.

“I’m not having sex with you afterwards,” she scolds lightly and then takes his length in her hot, wet maw, lubricating his shaft before she dusts candy sprinkles over him.

He grins wickedly, quirking his eyebrow and flashing his hungry eyes down her naked body, biting his bottom lip. “Okay then. I’ll have to eat your donut afterwards.”

 

 

#2

“Oh God…” Lincoln gasped as he stuffed his tongue into the moist hole over and over. His tongue became coated in the deep, dark ruby sweetness and he heard a small groan leave his throat. “You taste…so…fucking good…” he panted, lapping at the softness between his lips.

It was wrong. There were people who did get off on this kind of release, but he didn’t think he was one of them.

“Uh…Linc?” Michael interrupted his brother who looked up from his sweet paradise with a scowl. Michael pointed to what Lincoln had been licking out. “Lincoln. It’s a jelly donut.”

 


End file.
